Crash Into Me
by jcara
Summary: Edward/Bella story. Post-Eclipse. Based on the Dave Matthews Band song "Crash Into Me". Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Crash Into Me"- Dave Matthews Band

You've got your ball

You've got your chain

Tied to me tight

Tie me up again

Who's got their claws

In you my friend?

Into your heart I'll beat again

Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock

And sweet you roll

Lost for you

I'm so lost for you

Oh and you come crash into me

And I come into you

And I come into you

In a boy's dream

In a boy's dream

Touch your lips just so I know

In your eyes

Love

It glows so

I'm bare-boned and crazy

For you

Oh and you come crash into me

Baby and I come into you

In a boy's dream

In a boy's dream

And if I've gone overboard

Then I'm begging you

To forgive me

In my haste

When I'm holding you so girl

Close to me

Oh and you come crash into me, yeah

Baby and I come into you

Hike up your skirt a little more

And show the world to me

Hike up your skirt a little more

And show your world to me

In a boy's dream

In a boy's dream

Oh I watch you there

Through the window

And I stare at you

You wear nothing

But you wear it so well

Tied up and twisted

The way I'd like to be

For you

For me

Come crash into me

Come crash into me, yeah

Crash into me

Crash into me

You know

I'm the king of the castle

You're the dirty rascal

Crash into me

Please crash into me baby

Oh no no no

Yes I see the waves

Come and crash into me

See the waves come and crash into me

Crash into me

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Hey Alice," I greeted as I got out of the silver Volvo. She was waiting for me in the garage, biting her lip and looking worried. "Everything OK?" I asked.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you for an hour! Don't you ever carry your cell phone on you?" she asked angrily.

"Calm down! I left my cell phone in my room by accident. I had to go make some final arrangements for the honeymoon. What's the emergency?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Well I just thought maybe that you'd like to know your fiancé is upstairs crying her poor little heart out and begging for you to come home," she said and crossed her arms, giving me a death glare. My eyes widened.

"Crying? Why? What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"She's stressed you idiot! I don't know if you know this, but your wedding is in a month and she's starting to feel the affects of running around and trying to make EVERYONE but herself happy! The poor girl's stress levels have finally caught up with her!" she shouted. If my heart were still beating, it surely would have stopped now. My angel needed me and I wasn't there.

"Damn," I muttered. "I'll go take care of this," I said and sprinted at my top speed into the house, reaching my bedroom door in two seconds. I heard Bella's soft sobs through the wood and put my hand on the knob, twisting it slowly. Thankfully she hadn't locked it. I stepped in the room quietly and shut the door behind me. There was Bella, curled up on the king sized bed, clinging to the gold comforter while she cried into a pillow. I silently made my way over to her and lay down on the mattress. She looked up when she felt the bed sink in. Her face was red, her hair tangled, and tears were pouring out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward?" she asked weakly and reached out for me. I took her hand and pulled her into my chest, holding her as close as I could. Her sobs started up again and I felt her tears soak into my shirt.

"Bella what's the matter?" I asked as I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"I'm going crazy," she mumbled and sniffled a few times. I took her face in my hands so I could look at her. Her flesh was burning hot from all her crying.

"Are you feeling all right?" She shook her head and hiccupped. "Bella I told you already. If this wedding is too much for you, then we can call it off. We have eternity to be together. Stop trying to make other people happy and think about what YOU want for once," I said. Again she shook her head.

"No. I want to marry you Edward. I just didn't know I would be so worn out trying to help Alice and my mother make everything perfect. This wedding isn't just about me Edward. It's about us. About giving Charlie and Renee closure because they know we're leaving," she said and swallowed hard. I sighed.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. Never doubt that," she said without hesitation.

"I know honey, but this is really taking a toll on you. You've been restless and talking a lot in your sleep this past week," I said. She looked horrified.

"What am I saying?" she asked.

"You keep calling my name and you sound terrified. You also keep calling for Charlie, Renee, and Jacob," I said, trying not to spit the last name out angrily. She sighed and buried her face in my chest, inhaling deeply.

"I'm scared Edward," she confided. "I'm so scared someone is going to try and mess everything up and try and take me away from you." I shook my head.

"That will never happen. I won't let it. No human, immortal or dog," I said extenuating the last word, "will ever take you away from me Bella."

"I'm just ready Edward. Ready for it all. I want this wedding to go smoothly and I want everyone including me to be happy. I want you Edward and I want to be with you. I want you to change me so we can be together forever. I'm getting nervous with all this waiting," she said.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous. Hell I'm nervous. I want you to be happy and I'm trying my hardest to make that happen."

"As long as I have you, then I'll be happy," she said, snuggling up to me. Her crying had stopped finally.

"Then you'll be happy forever," I said and kissed her forehead. After making sure she was really all right, I made her clean up and get ready.

"Edward where are we going?" she asked, brushing her just dried hair.

"You need to eat, so I'm taking you out," I said. She turned to look at me and gave me a glare.

"So you're going to take ME out so I can eat by MYSELF," she said and crossed her arms.

"Of course not, I'll be there," I said and smiled. She shook her head.

"No Edward," she said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Bella you need to eat," I said.

"Then we'll go get take out and I'll eat here. I hate going to a restaurant with you and I'm the only one that eats," she said and frowned.

"What would you like?" I asked. She pondered for a minute.

"Chinese food," she said finally. Once she was ready, I drove us to Hing Kitchen, the only Chinese food place in Forks. Bella ordered Chicken and Broccoli and she cuddled up to me while we waited. Her stomach growled loudly and I laughed while I rubbed it. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Hungry?" I asked. She nodded.

"Starving," she answered. Five minutes later, her food was ready and we headed back to the house. She sat on the couch in my room and shoveled the food into her mouth.

"Whoa slow down. Don't want you to get a stomach ache," I said. She scoffed.

"I won't get a stomach ache. I'll just get fat. Whatever, doesn't matter. Not like you'll touch me anyway," she grumbled.

"Bella… I'm not going to go back on my word. Once we're married, I'm yours. I'll give you what WE both want. Yes, I want you. I wish you would believe me," I said and sat down next to her.

"Edward I'm not asking you to sleep with me now. I want to wait too, but you won't even TOUCH me!" she said and set her empty tray down. I stared at her, just taking in her facial and body features. Her eyes were wide and she was fidgeting restlessly.

"Bella… are you sexually frustrated?" I asked, a very amused smile appearing on my face. She scowled down at her lap.

"I'm stressed Edward! You know, it would help if maybe you could help me relieve some of this annoying tension!" she said annoyed. I smiled even wider with a laugh and she glared at me. "Oh I'm SO GLAD you think this is so funny! Haha let's all laugh at Bella because her crazy human hormones can't keep a grip on themselves! That's right! Keep laughing Edward! It's really hysterical and making me feel so good about myself!" she shouted. I took a deep breath to try and control my laughter before taking her into my arms.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Tears welled up angrily in her eyes and I kissed her forehead. "Darling I'm not laughing at you. I know how hard this is for you. I just want you to know, I'm not opposed to relieving your tension. I think it'll be good for both of us actually. It'll make the wedding night a hell of a lot easier," I said. Bella looked up at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked. I nodded.

"Didn't I say I got that bed for a reason? I remember you calling it 'unnecessary.' Well how about we make it necessary," I suggested. She looked up at me, her mouth open and her eyes wide. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She responded immediately by wrapping her arms around my neck. With my vampire speed, I got us to the bed in no time, lying her down and climbing on top of her without resting any weight on her. She moaned as I moved my lips down to her jaw and even lower to the hollow of her throat. She clawed at the back of my shirt and pulled it over my head, making me break my kisses momentarily. Her warm hands on my bare cold skin were absolute heaven. Her legs bent and moved up to either side of my body so I was in between them. She grinded her hips up against mine and both of us gasped at the sensation. I inhaled deeply, not smelling her blood this time, but the erotic and delicious odor of her arousal. With one quick motion, I removed her shirt and bra, her perfect breasts displayed out before me. Her eyes widened and she tried to cross her arms over her chest, but I grabbed her wrists. "Don't you dare cover yourself up," I said.

"Edward," she whispered. She looked nervous and self-conscious.

"Bella you are absolutely beautiful. There's no reason for you to be ashamed of your body. Especially towards me. I am your fiancé after all."

"It's just…" she trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked.

"Well no one's ever seen me… ya know… naked," she finished with a deep blush. I smiled at her.

"I know that silly girl, but you still shouldn't be embarrassed. You know how lovely I think you are," I assured her.

"You've never seen me without clothes on before Edward. What if you don't like what you see?" she asked sadly. I took her face in my hands, making her look into my eyes.

"Isabella, don't start. I love every single inch of you. Clothed or not clothed. Besides, weren't you the brazen one just a few months ago when you tried to convince me to sleep with you? You were trying to take your clothes off," I reminded her. She sighed and blushed even darker.

"I know that, but I was just thinking of trying to seduce you. I obviously don't have to now," she said. I laughed softly and kissed her lips.

"I wanna see you Bella. All of you. Don't hide yourself from me," I said. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly. I moved her hands so they were back around me and I moved downwards, kissing the top of her chest and tasting her skin. She threaded her fingers in my hair and I felt her toes curl against my sides. I took one of her pink nipples in my mouth and rolled my tongue over it. She shivered, making them both harden. I took her other breast in my hand and rubbed it slowly and gently. Her movements were getting more restless and frequent, the pulling on my hair getting harder. My icy tongue licked and sucked her breasts and she moaned, her breathing coming to a halt and her heart beating wildly. "Breathe Bella," I said against her skin. She inhaled sharply and I let my fingers play with the button of her jeans. "Can I?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Please," she pleaded with a nod. I smiled and undid the button and zipper before slowly pulling them down her legs. I threw them on the floor along with the other clothes before trailing my hands up her smooth legs. They trembled under my touch and clamped together as I reached her thighs. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You want me to touch you there Bella. I know you do," I said. She was clawing at the comforter now, trying to absorb the sensations that were coursing through her body.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"I know. I won't hurt you though Bella," I said truthfully. My self-control was stabilized and strong surprisingly. I gently pried her legs apart and leaned down, inhaling deeply. Her arousal filled my nostrils and went straight to my groin, making my pants very tight now. My fingers lightly touched her through her gray cotton panties and I found them warm and moist. She cried out loudly and threw her head back.

"Edward," she groaned. I looked up at her. Her whole body was flushed, a slight film of sweat glistening on her skin. Her breasts rose and fell with each hard breath.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you please remove your pants so I don't feel so… exposed?" she asked quietly. I laughed and pulled them off in the blink of an eye, leaving me in black silk boxers. She stared at my evident erection and her jaw dropped.

"What's the matter Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost," I teased. She gulped and looked back into my eyes.

"Um… are you uh… sure that we'll… fit?" she asked hesitantly. She looked truly concerned this time.

"I'm positive," I said comfortingly.

"But Edward, you're so BIG!" she exclaimed. I smiled proudly.

"Well, vampires are bigger than humans sweetheart," I told her.

"What if I'm too small?" she asked shyly.

"Bella you won't be too small. I have two medical degrees remember? You underestimate how strong you are. You'll stretch I promise. If a baby can fit, I can," I said confidently. She took my words in and nodded. I leaned down so my lips were at her ear. "Don't worry about it now beautiful." I kissed her temple and moved downwards again. I wanted to take her panties off more than anything, but I didn't want to rush her. I touched her again, watching the gray cotton turn even darker as she got more and more wet. Every stroke she moaned until she begged me to remove the last barrier that kept my flesh from hers. I ripped them off impatiently, and it seemed to make her even wetter. I was so turned on and my fingers brushed against her. She was even warmer and so soft. She was hairless and had a tiny pink slit which was glistening invitingly. I spread her plush lips and revealed her throbbing and swollen clit. I touched it lightly and her hips jerked towards my hand. "You like that?" I asked. She nodded hard so I did it again. Her moans turned into screams as she grinded against my fingers, which were now slippery with her juices. I looked into her eyes as I slowly slid my index finger into her wet opening. She was extremely tight, and was even more so by the fact that she tensed up. She whimpered and grabbed the pillow under her head.

"Edward," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Shhh, just relax," I soothed. I hated hurting her, but I knew it wouldn't last long. She just wasn't stretched out. "It'll pass Bella. I promise." Her whole body was tense and her legs were shaking. I slid my finger out and pushed it back in just as slowly as the first time. "Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"A little," her voice cracked. After a few more gentle thrusts, her body relaxed and she was thrusting towards my hand. My thumb played with her clit, but her movements were getting a little too frantic so I pulled my finger out. She wined in protest but I just smiled. I sat Indian style and pulled her up, turning her around in the process. She was on her knees, her back resting against my chest and her head resting on my shoulder. From behind, I pushed my finger on my right hand back into her and used my left hand to reach around her body and rub her clit. Her hips moved in little circles, going along with my movements. I placed open-mouthed kisses all along her shoulder and neck while she moaned and writhed against me. I pressed against her g-spot and she cried out, her back arching. I knew she was close so I sped my movements up and her breathing became heavier and harder.

"That's it Bella. Come for me. Come hard," I encouraged, my voice a low growl in her ear. She screamed loudly and her body tensed, her inner muscled clamping repeatedly over my finger as she came. I pulled my finger out, but still softly stroked her slit to prolong her orgasm. Once she had come down, she went slack in my arms and I held her close, relishing skin on skin. "You all right?" I asked. She nodded, still at a loss for words. After a few minutes, she turned around and sat in my lap.

"Edward, that was fantastic," she said and smiled. "Now it's your turn." I shook my head and she gave me a hurt look.

"Not tonight Bella. Tonight was for you. You've been so stressed lately. You deserved a night of pleasure," I said. "Besides, that took all of my self-control. I'm afraid if you touch me intimately now, I won't be able to hold back." She looked up at me understandingly before kissing me.

"I want to do something for you though," she said.

"Do you? All right. You can sleep naked tonight," I said with a smirk.

"I'd be happy to," she said. Within seconds, I had us both under the covers and cuddled closely.

"Let me know if you're too cold," I said. She shook her head.

"Are you kidding? I'm on fire," she replied with a laugh.

"That you are. Now, its time for you to sleep," I said. She yawned and nodded.

"I love you," she whispered tiredly.

"And I love you," I answered and began to hum her lullaby. Her eyes drooped shut and she was asleep within minutes. I smiled to myself as I thought about how good I made her feel. I knew it was only going to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Please review!! I hope you like the story!

This is all fiction, none of it is true. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

PS- I know Stephenie said vampires couldn't have kids… but… well read and find out!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning out of breath in Edward's embrace. My dream was so vivid and I was upset I had to wake up from it. I groaned and turned in Edward's arms, feeling the sweat on my nude body and stickiness between my thighs. I blushed when Edward's lusty gaze met mine.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," I whispered, turning even redder.

"You know, it's a good thing you weren't sleeping at Charlie's last night. You would have definitely woken him with your moaning and talking. Then again, I'm not sure if it was a good idea to have you stay here either. Everyone heard you. Boy did they hear you," he said and dragged his lips across my throat as his hand made its way up my inner thigh. I gasped when his ice-cold fingers probed at my folds.

"You're so wet," he growled. "I can smell you." I was gasping for breath at this point as Edward's finger circled my throbbing clit. "Tell me Bella, what were you dreaming of that made you call out such vulgar things?"

"W-what did I say?" I asked breathlessly.

"You were moaning and screaming my name and _begging_ me to… in your words 'fuck you harder.' Tsk tsk you have a very vivid imagination," he said softly. I was whimpering now, as his movements got lighter and lighter. I needed release more than anything.

"Edward, please!" I begged, grasping his solid shoulders as hard as I could.

"Not until I get details of this little dream of yours. Was I being very rough with you?" he asked.

"Yes!" I cried out, feeling very frustrated.

"And you liked it?" I nodded hard, trying to grind myself against his fingers. "What position were we in?"

"Y-you… oh God please don't stop! You bent me o-over the couch and s-slammed into me!" I told him in between gasps. Edward was breathing hard in my ear, even though he didn't have to breathe at all.

"That sounds sexy," he whispered, so low I thought I imagined it. In one fast movement, I didn't even have time to register, I was on my hands and knees and Edward was behind me, sliding his finger in and out of me. I moaned loudly after burying my face in one of the pillows and thrust my hips back into his hand.

"Yes! Edward unh! More!" I pleaded. He moved faster and harder and I was screaming loudly into the feathery pillow. I was sure everyone in the house could hear me, but I didn't even care. What he was doing felt so incredible.

"Was this how hard I was thrusting?" he asked raggedly.

"HARDER!" I screamed. His finger was slamming into me now and my toes were curling. My whole body was shaking and the wet sounds Edward's fingers were making inside of me were driving me closer to the edge.

"Touch yourself," he commanded in a whisper. Without hesitation, I reached under myself with one hand and stroked my clit. I looked back at him over my shoulder, seeing him watch his finger fuck me while his other hand was tugging fast on his now exposed erection. I gasped at the beautiful sight. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard, watching his slick finger move in and out and my fingers play with my bundle of nerves. He looked up and his now dark eyes met my brown ones. He licked his lips and I completely lost it.

"I'M COMING!" I cried out and my inner muscles clenched repeatedly as my body spasmed and I felt his warm, thick fluid spill onto my lower back making me gasp. I collapsed on my stomach completely out of breath and Edward collapsed next to me, on his back. He flashed me his beautiful crooked smile. "It's warm," I said in surprise.

"What is?" he asked.

"Your… your um," I blushed and motioned to my back. He gave me a confused look and sat up, examining my back.

"No. It can't be," he said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not venom," he said.

"Was it supposed to be?"

"I don't know. I assumed it would be," he replied.

"Well what is it then?" I questioned and met his gaze.

"It's… sperm. Like actual human sperm," he said and my eyes widened.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked, completely in shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm going to have to speak to Carlisle about this when he gets back," he said in awe.

"Where is he?"

"He went hunting with the others. They left once you started moaning in your sleep. They didn't want to embarrass you." I blushed darkly. Once we were both cleaned up and clothed, Edward took me back to Charlie's house. He was at the station for the day, but I promised to cook him dinner tonight. Before we could walk into the house, Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"I need to speak with you," he said before hanging up.

"Carlisle?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He leaned down and kissed me before heading back to the car. I watched him drive away and sighed. I hated being away from him. I looked at the clock and saw it was only two in the afternoon. Way too early to start on dinner so I decided to do some laundry and clean the house. About two hours later, I was folding clothes out of the dryer when Edward came back. He was tense and not making eye contact with me.

"Edward? Is everything all right? What did Carlisle say?" I asked.

"Bella… it's complicated," he said, still not looking at me.

"Well then explain it to me," I said.

"Basically, when a man becomes a vampire, he still produces sperm. Normal sperm since they can live in a frozen environment, but when a female becomes a vampire, her eggs die. We don't know why this happens, but it does," he explained quietly.

"Are you saying… you and I could have… children?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes," he whispered. I didn't know how to react. This was just too weird.

"Would the baby be human?" I asked and he nodded.

"Why would anyone want to have children with me though? I'm a monster. I'd be a terrible father," he scoffed.

"Edward stop," I said softly. I hated when he talked about himself like that. "You're not a monster and I think you'd be a wonderful father." Edward looked angrily at me.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bella. I could easily kill or harm a child. You should know. I could hurt and kill you too," he said harshly. I took a deep breath.

"But you wouldn't. You love me Edward and you would love your kid. I love you," I told him.

"Sometimes I wonder why. I'm no good for you Bella. I've told you this before," he said without emotion. My anger exploded at these words.

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME AND WHAT ISN'T! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS DAMMIT! I CHOOSE YOU! DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted, my face turning red and tears welling up in my eyes.

"What if you're making the wrong decision?" he asked. That was it. I slapped him as hard as I could. It hurt me bad, but I didn't care.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed and Edward flinched. I cradled my throbbing hand into my chest and Edward's expression softened a bit. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Do you want to call everything off?" I asked in hysterics.

"You know I don't," he replied.

"Then what is it huh?" I asked, the tears spilling over. He reached for me, but I backed away. He just looked at me, pain evident in his eyes. "D-do you not want to have children with me?" I asked, not being able to cover the hurt in my voice. He looked at me in horror.

"Don't be ridiculous you silly girl. I would want nothing more than to start a family with you," he said.

"Then WHY are you acting like this?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared," he said softly.

"You're scared? Well did it ever occur to you that maybe you're not the only one? I'm fucking terrified!" I yelled.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of you leaving me and our kid when you realized you made a mistake!" I cried and let out a sob. Edward winced at my words.

"I could never leave you Bella. It would kill me," he said. I was breathing hard now, trying to get my thoughts in order. Edward walked slowly towards me and took my injured hand. "It's swollen," he said. It felt so much better in his cold hands.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Let me get you some ice," he insisted, but I shook my head. He sighed and pressed the throbbing skin to his cool lips.

"Did I at least make some impact on you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have realized you slapped me if my eyes weren't open," he said. I sighed and more tears poured down my face. "Aw Bella, don't cry," he said softly and pulled me into his chest. I sobbed harder and he stroked my hair. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You should be," I mumbled and he chuckled. After managing calming myself down, we sat at the kitchen table.

"We need to talk about this though. Having a kid… it's a big thing. I just don't want us making any decisions until we're sure," he said.

"I know. I'm not saying we should try now. I just thought you didn't want to try ever," I said quietly.

"Well if we are going to try, then we're going to have to hold off on changing you," he said with joy in his voice and I glared at him.

"My changing is not up for discussion anymore Edward. If we do decide to have a child, I'll wait until after I give birth, about a month or two, until you change me," I told him. Then a thought hit me. "Oh God. We can't," I said with a look of horror.

"Can't what?" he asked with concern.

"Have a kid! What am I going to be after for the first months or years when I change? Blood! What if I kill our baby?" I asked frantically.

"I'll take you away," he said and scooted closer to me.

"And leave our child? I can't do that Edward!"

"Not permanently Bella. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have a problem taking care of he or she until you can control your urges. I know Alice would be more than pleased to have a little baby around," he said and laughed. I looked up at him.

"We'd go back?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"Well what about when our child gets older Edward? We'll still be the same age as they grow up!" I said, my brain becoming more and more cluttered with 'what ifs' and crazy thoughts.

"Then they will get older and live their life," he said simply and I burst into tears. "Bella what's wrong now?"

"I DON'T WANT OUR CHILD TO DIE!" I cried and buried my face in my hands. Edward was trying his hardest to hold back a laugh.

"The child we don't even have? Relax Bella. See this is what I'm talking about. Let's not make a decision until we can wire out all the details and see if it's right for us. For now, let's just forget about it and focus on you and me and our wedding," he said and kissed the top of my head. I sniffled and looked up at him. He gave me a warm smile and I weakly returned it. Edward's cold fingers wiped the tears from my cheeks before he pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, you crazy, beautiful, human girl."

"I love you vampire boy," I replied.

"What, no flatteries?" he asked with a fake pout.

"Does the fact that I faint, attack you, and try to rape you while you're in ten feet of me not flatter you enough?" I asked and he laughed.

"Bella hasn't anyone told you? You can't rape the willing," he said smartly.

"Well as I recall, for the longest time you didn't want to sleep with me so you were not willing," I said.

"Oh Bella I was willing. I was more than willing. You have no idea how hard it was and still is for me to hold back from taking you every second of everyday. My love for you and concern for your safety are the only things that stand in the way," he told me truthfully. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and stood up.

"Time to start on Charlie's dinner," I said and made my way over to the fridge.

"Would you like me to continue folding your clothes?" he asked.

"That would be great," I answered and smiled. He walked over to the laundry nook while I started on dinner.

"Bella… I had no idea you owned something so… sexy," he said and I looked over, seeing him holding up my only pair of black, lacy boy shorts that Alice INSISTED I buy. I blushed darkly and snatched them from him.

"I had to wear them… I still don't have a lot of clothes because of that stupid newborn who stole them all," I mumbled.

"And these racy little things? Alice's doing I suspect," he said thoughtfully. "Going to have to thank her later."

"And I'm going to have to kill her," I seethed.

"They're hot Bella. I'm sure they look ravishing on you. I want to see them on that perfect body of yours soon. How about tonight," he said huskily, making me go crimson.

"We'll see," I said and tucked them into the laundry basket before starting on dinner again.

"I hope I will see," he said and continued to fold the rest of my laundry.


End file.
